


Way Better Than A Pencil

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru finds something in Akira's room that he isn't supposed to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Better Than A Pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Sex toys, complete idiocy on both Akira's and Hikaru's parts, masturbation. This was originally written a while ago for the kink meme on DW, though with a lot more typos. XD I have absolutely no idea what possessed me.

"Would you like some tea?" Touya asked.

"Uh, sure, why not," Hikaru answered.

Touya nodded and left the bedroom quietly. He wasn't sure why they still played in Touya's room when he had a whole apartment all to himself now, but whatever. They'd taken to playing on the bed with a travel board, which was a lot more comfortable than sitting in seiza for hours, so Hikaru wasn't about to complain.

He was about to sit down on the futon when he noticed some blank kifu paper on Touya's desk. Hmm. Maybe he could record one of his more recent games while he waited. He took a sheet before realizing that there were no writing utensils to be seen. Well, damn. Hikaru looked around the desk, opening drawers and closing them again. It was all normal stuff- more paper, staples, tape, general office supplies. But nothing to write with. In the bottom drawer, though, was something weird looking. He dropped the paper and took out what looked like a string, sort of, with beads on it and a big ring at the top. The beads started out small and then got bigger as they got closer to the ring. He tilted his head at it. "What the... Touya!"

When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned, holding up the foreign object to show his friend.

"Touya, what the HELL is that?" he asked.

Touya, for his part, had completely drained of color in his face and was gaping at Hikaru, his mouth opening as if to say something and then seeming to think better of it and closing again.

"What are you DOING?!" Touya finally shrieked.

"I was just looking for a pencil, WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME, YOU FREAK?"

"I'm not a- PUT THAT DOWN!"

"Why, what is it?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Touya said. He'd gone from white to pink, and Hikaru wasn't really sure what to make of it. This was not Normal Touya Behavior.

"It's not that big of a deal or anything," Hikaru shrugged. He was more curious than ever, but if his rival was going to be all weird about it, it wasn't worth it. He'd just ask Waya later. "If you don't want to tell me or whatever."

"I don't," Touya snapped. He stepped forward and took it from Hikaru's hands. He had yet to actually look Hikaru in the eye since the beginning of the encounter. "I think you should leave."

"What?! You're kicking me out?"

"I think we're done for today."

"Fine," Hikaru growled. "Be an ass."

He stalked out. Fine. If Touya wanted to be like that, whatever. He'd ask someone else. It was probably some extra-geeky Go thing he'd never heard of, anyway.

\---

"Oh my god," Waya groaned over the phone. "That's something I never wanted to know about Touya."

"What?"

"You seriously don't know what that was?"

"No... should I?"

Hikaru heard Waya sigh. "I never signed on to be a sex ed teacher, jeez."

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Look, I'm only gonna have this conversation once, got it?" A pause. "Sounds like they were anal beads. You put them up your-"

Hikaru squeaked loudly. "But why would Touya have something like that?"

There was dead silence on the other end for close to a minute. "I think even you can figure that out."

"But. It's Touya."

"Which is why I'm going to hang up on you and throw up. And then I'm gonna drink until I forget that Touya even knows what sex is."

"Way-"

Too late. Waya was gone. Hikaru glared at his cell phone and tossed it onto his bed. How rude.

Hikaru's mind quickly came back to Touya and what had been hidden away in his desk. The embarrassment, the yelling, getting kicked out, it all made sense now. Hikaru probably would've been totally mortified if Touya had found something like that in HIS room.

Not that Hikaru had ever even seen something like that in person before...

He thought about what Waya had said, about what that thing had been for. He'd never really thought his rival did anything like that. Somehow Touya had always seemed above that or something. Too adult or dignified or whatever. God, if Hikaru had known... okay, maybe it was better that he hadn't, because his solo sessions didn't need any more Touya-fuel as it was. He groaned as his mind helpfully supplied a vision of Touya, naked and flushed and panting, a hand on himself, and Hikaru had to squeeze his own cock through his jeans so he didn't come all over himself right on the spot.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to go back over there the next day for another game.

Fuck.

\---

When Touya opened the door, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um. Our game?"

Touya looked at him for a few moments, almost as if searching for something, and opened the door wider. "Fine."

Hikaru nodded and took his shoes off, padding into the apartment. Touya, notably, didn't offer to get him a drink this time.

"Come on," his rival said stiffly, leading the way to his bedroom. Hikaru waited by the door as Touya pulled out the board and settled onto the bed. His rival looked at him.

"Do you want to play or not?"

Hikaru shifted uncomfortably and approached, gingerly sitting down as if the futon was going to bite him. They started to play, but it certainly wasn't anywhere close to their best game. They were both distracted, it seemed. After yet another questionable move, Touya sighed and put the top onto his goke and put it gently on the floor. Hikaru blinked at the gesture and looked up at him, finding his rival's expression to be one he'd never seen before. It was some strange mixture of embarrassed from the previous day and resignation and something else he couldn't identify.

"What are you doing?"

"I see no point in continuing. This game is worthless," Touya said.

Hikaru couldn't argue the point, so he just nodded and put his own stones next to Touya's. "Sorry."

"It's..." he sighed. "Not really your fault. I should've known better."

"Yeah, probably."

An awkward silence filled the room. Hikaru shifted in his seat, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. He had questions, but Waya had hung up on him, so Touya was really the only one...

"Touya?"

This seemed to pull his rival out of a reverie of his own. "Hmm?"

"What's it like?" he asked. He felt his cheeks heat but didn't take the question back.

Touya's eyes widened for a moment, pink coloring his face. He looked almost afraid.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you," Hikaru said quickly, alarmed at the panic in Touya's expression. "I wouldn't do that. I really want to know."

The blush deepened and the other man looked away. "It's. Um. It's a bit strange. But it's... kind of good too. Can we not talk about this?"

"Why? We're guys. We think about sex and stuff all the time, right?"

"I've never discussed anything like this with anyone."

"So it'll be good for you," Hikaru decided with a nod. He shifted, trying to ignore his body that was telling him it might not make it through Touya talking about sex. "So what do you like? I mean, what kind of stuff do you think about?"

"Shindou, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I think it's brilliant."

Touya snorted. "You would."

"You saw our Go. It's kind of weird. So we just have to talk about it or whatever and the weirdness will go away. Right?"

"Or we can just pretend the whole thing never happened."

"Touya, come on!" Hikaru whined. "The faster you tell me the faster we can play."

"Then what do YOU think about?"

"No fair, I asked you first."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's how it works. It's a rule."

Besides, there was no WAY Hikaru was going to tell Touya what he thought about when he jerked off. Touya would kick him out again. And possibly not talk to him ever again, and then Hikaru would have to throw himself into traffic or something equally dramatic, and that would kind of suck.

Something flashed in Touya's eyes and before Hikaru could even begin to try to decipher that look, Touya's mouth was on his and there was a hand on the back of his head, fingers curling through his hair. Hikaru moaned and kissed back eagerly. Neither of them were that good at it, to be honest, having limited experience in those kinds of things, but just the connection of lips and tongues was thrilling. When they separated, they were both panting for breath.

"This is what you think about?"

"Yes."

"God, what took you so long?" Hikaru said and then they were kissing again, falling back onto the bed. Hikaru felt something poking into his side and he pulled Touya's travel board out from underneath himself. Then he flung it off somewhere and heard a cracking sound a few seconds later. Whoops. Whatever, he'd buy Touya a new one.

They pulled at each other's clothing, in some cases more successfully than others- damn Touya and his stupid button downs with the tiniest buttons on the planet- but eventually they were naked and Hikaru was touching basically everything he could reach, his hands roaming over Touya's body like he owned it. Suddenly he got an idea, though, and pried himself out of his rival's grip and stood up.

"Shindou?" Touya asked, his expression all confusion but his voice sounding worried and just a little hurt.

Hikaru opened desk drawers until he found the toy again and pulled it out. "Show me."

Touya's eyes darkened and he pulled a small bottle from underneath his pillow. When Hikaru handed him the toy, he covered the thing liberally with the lubrication, then spread his legs wide and put some on himself, at his entrance where it was supposed to go. Hikaru swallowed nervously. Touya took it and pressed the first bead in.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"No," Touya answered, pushing past another. "It gets more difficult further up, but you get used to it."

Hikaru watched in fascination as his rival pushed the beads inside himself. Despite the reassurance, he'd thought it would be at the very least uncomfortable, but Touya didn't seem to think so with the way he moaned at each new intrusion. Hikaru didn't think he'd ever seen anything so hot in his entire life. He could probably come just watching this. When there were only three beads showing at the top, Touya stopped.

"What now?" Hikaru asked.

"You can play with moving them. I like to leave it where it is and do other things."

"Other things?"

Touya answered this by ghosting a hand over his hard cock, not close enough to actually touch, Hikaru knew, but enough to feel the warmth from his hand. He stopped breathing when Touya started massaging the sack underneath, his eyes half closed from arousal. Hikaru whimpered and pulled Touya's hand away, forcing his rival to look at him with an adorably confused face.

Hikaru had never done this, but that had never stopped him from doing anything before. He licked lightly at the skin where Touya had been touching himself.

"S-Shindou?" Touya gasped.

Hikaru looked up and him, grinned, and licked again. Touya cried out above him and he nipped at the soft skin with his lips, continuing the small licks and inserting brief kisses here and there. When Touya was panting and moaning incoherently, Hikaru pressed the toy inside so that the next bead went in.

"Please," Touya managed, and that was really all the invitation Hikaru needed. Touya's cock was hard and angry looking, which should've been intimidating, but somehow it wasn't. It was just Touya. Perfect, sexy Touya.

Hikaru licked at the slit, tasting the liquid there, and then resumed the licking and kissing thing all over the head while his hand moved up and down the rest of the length. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew the kind of stuff he liked when he jerked off, so he figured Touya would probably like it too. He kept teasing for a few minutes, and then Touya tensed and moaned loudly right before he came. Hikaru coughed and tried licking up what he could. It was... okay, a little gross tasting, but Touya was still watching him and THAT was kind of hot. The beads had mostly come out too, somewhere along the way, so Hikaru pulled out the last few slowly. Touya sighed.

"Do you want me to..." he said, motioning in the direction of Hikaru's cock.

He thought he was going to go crazy if he didn't come soon, but Touya looked too relaxed and sleepy for Hikaru to want to bother him too much right then. He shook his head and flopped down next to his rival on the futon, wrapping his left leg around Touya's. He kissed the side of his neck and wrapped a hand around himself and jerking himself off roughly. He didn't want to play around or tease, he wanted to come. Hikaru panted against Touya's neck as he moved and after a few minutes he groaned out his release onto Touya's stomach. Touya didn't seem to mind, though, and kissed him softly.

"Next time I think you should try that on me," Hikaru said. If it felt half as good as his rival made it look, it would be amazing.

Touya smirked against his mouth. "Gladly."


End file.
